Certain refrigerator appliances include water filter assemblies for filtering water. Water filter assemblies can filter water entering the refrigerator appliances in order to provide filtered water to various refrigerator appliance components, such as an ice maker and/or a water dispenser. Such filtering can improve a taste and/or an appearance of water within the refrigerator appliances.
Certain water filter assemblies include a manifold and a filter cartridge. The manifold is mounted to a cabinet of the refrigerator appliance and directs unfiltered water into the filter cartridge and filtered water out of the filter cartridge. The filter cartridge includes a filter media, such as an activated carbon block, a pleated polymer sheet, a spun cord material, or a melt blown material. The filter media is positioned within the filter cartridge and filters water passing therethrough.
The inclusion of one or more electronic components into a water filter assembly can be useful in providing various features and functionality. For example, the measurement of temperature, pressure, usage time, and other quantities can provide valuable information over the life of the filter. The inclusion of e.g., a radio frequency identification device or RFID can be useful for providing important information about the filter such as e.g., the manufacturer, model, date of manufacture, dates of use, and other information.
Over a period of use, a filter may eventually become clogged or otherwise depleted—requiring replacement. Accordingly, the water filter assembly may include a filter cartridge that is readily replaceable. For example, the filter may be provided in a cartridge that can be removed from a manifold and replaced with a new cartridge.
While providing useful features, the incorporation of such electronic components into a water filter assembly can present certain challenges—particularly in constructions where the filter cartridge is intended to be removable. More specifically, where electronic components are included in the filter cartridge, one or more electrical connections between the filter cartridge and other portions of the filter assembly such as e.g., the manifold, may be required to provide power, communication, or both, with the electronic components.
Accordingly, a water filter assembly for an appliance would be useful. More particularly, a water filter assembly having one or more electrical connections between a removable filter cartridge and a manifold or other portion of the filter assembly would be useful. Such electrical connections that can be incorporated readily into different filter assembly configurations would also be particularly beneficial.